Cookie's Sugar Madness
by Drago-Liam
Summary: It's a beautiful day out in Jolanty! Right in Jolanty, is the best bakery known to mankind, Rocket's Bakery. Cookie decides to try their new Golden Deluxe Chocolate cookie. She has one, and has another, and another... Mac insists on her stopping, but the madness continues! Will she stop eating them, or will it turn into Cookie's sugar madness?


Another day, another cookie, right? I licked my lips, staring at the amazingly tasty deluxe heavenly sugary chocolate-chip cookie-dough flavoured cookie. It was being baked in the best smelling bakery of them all, all the way in another town. Inside 'Jolanty', the most specialised place for different shops. I loved it, and it was my special something when I needed something that wasn't available in Milton. I loved my hometown, but this was one of the best places to be in. For some reason, it seemed like this place had an expanding aura of positivity and exhilaration. The streets were dark-looking, but the sky seemed like it could never turn dark. I loved every single place located in Jolanty. And right there, the cookie, located in Jolanty, inside only the best most bursting-flavourful bakery of them all… 'Rocket's Bakery'!

I stood over the counter, watching the steaming aroma being emitted from the beautiful cookie. Being created into the world by this most wonderful Rhino named Merengue. "Oooh I can't wait!" I cutely smirked and rubbed my hands and legs together. My tail wagged back and forth in numerous amounts of stimulation. I sniffed the sugar-rushing smell up my nose, making my mouth water. I couldn't wait to eat this wonderful freshly-made cookie of total amazingness!

As Merengue turned around, I could see the appealing smile on her face. She was holding the very special-looking tray with my complete deluxe cookie. This cookie was my baby, and it was going to be eaten into my stomach. The beautiful tray making the cookie look only more appetizing and exciting to eat. I grasped the tray with my sweaty paws from all the excitement I was in. "Thanks so much Merengue! I can't wait to eat this super-duper amazing cookie you baked just for me! I don't know how to ever repay you arfer!" I smiled and thanked Merengue as much as I possibly could.

"You can repay US by enjoying that scrumptious cookie my brilliant employee Merengue made for you! And by not forgetting to come again!" said a big light-brown gorilla with a pound on her chest and a full-powered rushed smile on her face. I just continued to stare at her with her rocket helmet on her head. "My name's Rocket, owner of this whole store." Rocket waved her arms around the store in all directions.

"Wow, thank you so much for making this beautiful store right here! And don't worry, I'm definitely coming again soon!" I chuckled with a wave and a smile, turning toward a table I could sit at. I'm so sorry but I forgot to mention this place was packed with villagers from different towns and not just where I live in Milton. In fact, I was the only person from Milton who was there! I realised there were no seats left, except I could sit with… Mac. I sat down in front of him without even blinking. He gave me what looked like a shocked stare, pausing from taking a sip at his brown protein shake he bought. He wore his usual Red Aloha Tee. He unpaused, immediately acting like nothing happened.

"Oh, wassup Cookie?" he greeted me with a half-smile, tilting his head a little bit.

"I'm doing just amazing! I just got this super-duper deluxe chocolate cookie and I can't wait to eat it!" I spurted out all my words like I just had a sugar rush, it was like I was already having one and I hadn't even eaten my cookie!

Mac smiled at me, taking another sip at his shake. He had no response.

"So what's up with you?" I asked with my always-happy voice, reaching my arms out with a cheerful squint in my eyes.

"Oh…" Mac thought for a moment, well I was guessing that considering he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Me? I just went out for a jog on this beautiful day! My calves seem to be getting stronger for longer distances! Now I'm here chillin' after that run with my protein shake!" he acted out whatever he said in his seat, holding his protein shake out so I could take a good look at it. He had a manly expression on his face

"It is such a beautiful day! Hehe, that's nice!" I laughed with a smile, only making my happiness go up more. "Do you think this cookie is gonna taste absolutely amazing like I do?" I held the cookie out for Mac to take a look.

"Oh yeah! Let me tell you…" Mac motioned for me to come closer, I did as he wanted. "Don't tell anybody but sometimes I do go here to stuff my face with sugary sweets. I had that cookie and it tastes freaking LEGENDARY!" he whispered at me.

I silently gasped with a smile. He just told me a secret he would probably not tell anyone else. "OOOOH that makes me wanna eat it more!" I clapped excitedly with my smile getting bigger every second that passed inside this peppy place. "And don't worry, I understand, trust me it's IMPOSSIBLE to resist such sweets at least from time-to-time!" I explained, showing my empathy and accepting Mac's interests.

Mac nodded his head. "Luckily," he continued to whisper. "no one knows who I am here, but I still try to eat sweets when there's basically almost nobody around."

"I see." I nodded my head back at him, taking a glance at the cookie every now and then, my temptation for resisting to eat the cookie dropping by the milliseconds passing by.

"Looks like you can't stop looking at that cookie, why don't ya have it now?" he noticed my temptation for that heavenly cookie, and how I kept resisting it.

"Yeah, you're right." I licked my lips, looking at the glistening cookie, the white lights from the ceiling reflecting on it to only make it look more scrumptious. I picked it up, ready to gobble it down and savour the brilliant tastes from the glowing cookie. I licked my lips once more, finally taking a bite off the cookie, chewing it… An absolute explosion of amazingly fresh cookie dough and sweet milk chocolate blew up in my mouth. Along with huge amounts of pleasure from all the chocolate getting mushed up in my mouth. My eyes grew wide from this cookie filled with love, I couldn't believe how good this cookie actually was. "OHMYGOSH! You are right, this cookie tastes amazing! It's literally the best cookie I've had in my life, better than candy-cake!" indeed it was, I bit into the cookie once more, my expressful mood of ecstaticness only raising higher!

Mac smiled with one eye bigger than the other, it looked pretty silly to me. "I told you so!"

"Yeah, it's mmm so-mmm appetizing!" I talked with my mouth full.

"Yep." Mac agreed, I mean he was right. He told me about how good this cookie was going to be and he was spot-on.

Before I was going to take another bite, I realised it was gone! "Wait a second… Did I finish it already?" I was surprised I didn't even realise it until now.

"Yeah, you indeed finished it alright!" Mac answered me with a nod and another sip at his drink.

"Already gone? That was so good though…" I was disappointed that all my joy and happiness from that cookie was ending.

"I know what it's like, but you gotta stay away and turn that fat into muscle at the gym!" Mac flexed his arms showing them off to me.

"Haha, you're so predictable Mac." I admitted, waving my arm at him with a chuckle.

"I am?" he twitched with his eyes wide-open pointing at himself.

"Well I mean you love to exercise so I predicted that… Anyways, I'm gonna buy another cookie, I need more sugary fun!" I jumped out of my chair going towards the counter to order another cookie. "Could I have another one of your Golden Deluxe Chocolate cookies?" I requested to Merengue who was surprised to see me again here.

"You want another one?" she asked me with a silent laugh. "That was a huge cookie! But if you insist… Hehe." she turned around and grabbed another one luckily still sitting fresh and hot in the glass container. "Want it in a paper bag or on another tray?" she turned her head at me.

"Bag please!" I decided to have it in a bag to avoid dirtying another tray.

And just like that, she slapped it on the desk as I paid the expensive fee of 50 bells. Normally other things here are 5-25 bells. But this cookie was deluxe and a one-of-a-kind food. I grabbed the cookie and headed back where I sat earlier.

"Another one eh? You sure? They're pretty expensive plus they're huge, I'm surprised you're not full yet." Mac seemed to be a little worried about me, even though everything would probably be fine!

"Don't worry, it's fine!" I said as I stuck the whole cookie in my mouth, chewing the amazingly sweet and chocolate. I imagined how it was made, letting the warm cookie melt into my mouth. Sooooo yummy! I continued to savour the taste and positivity around me. It seemed like this cookie was a way to boost my happiness! Everything seemed better, and, gone… I glanced down at my hands, shocked even more than last time. The cookie had been eaten, by me! My happiness depleted once more. "Not again…" I exclaimed disappointedly. "I NEED MORE!" I was about to get up from my seat, when suddenly Mac stopped me.

"You're not getting ANOTHER one are you?" he stood with his eyes almost as big as the cookie I had eaten it seemed. He sat there, waiting for my reply sitting completely still.

"Yeah, I need more cookies!" I said in a desperate whining voice.

"That's too much Cookie! You're gonna get a serious stomach ache! One was enough, 2 was a huge amount, but 3…. That's way too much for your body!" Mac suddenly went all serious sounding, putting his hands on his head.

"I don't care, I need MORE!" I craved the cookie even more than before, ignoring what Mac had to say as I went up again to the counter. "3 more please!" I requested to Merengue.

Merengue froze like Mac did and opened her eyes wide. " **3 MORE!?** Cookie THAT'S WAYYYY TOO MUCH! Please tell me you're saving them for another day" even she didn't want me having more.

I didn't get it, I felt fine, these people don't understand me! I want MORE! "NO, I need them NOW!" I strictly replied getting annoyed.

"Fine, none of this is my fault. Pay up." instead of getting the cookie first, she sat at the register waiting for me to pay first.

I took 50 bells out my wallet and slammed it on the desk. Finally, I was gonna get not 1 more, BUT 3 MORE! I licked my chocolatey lips.

"Don't forget the 100 bells too!" Merengue reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I reached into my wallet and pulled out the remaining 100 bells from my wallet. It was now, empty… WHERE DID ALL MY MONEY GO? I put the rest on the counter for her. "Where did my money go?" I was confused on where it all went.

"You probably spent it all on our cookies!" Merengue replied annoyed and miffed at me. "Considering the amount you've been eating!"

I looked in my wallet and thought for a moment, she was right. What was I doing? I was spending all my money I had on cookies! But I wanted them so bad, so I just accepted it.

Merengue grabbed the money and stuffed it in the register, stiffly turning around with an angry and worried grunt handing the cookies to me in a bag.

Mac watched me walk back to the table with another smile.

"Geez you got another one?" he snapped out of his daze of whatever he was fantasising about. Probably his muscles getting ripped at the gym.

"No, I got 3 MORE!" I cheerfully chirped.

" **NO YOU DIDN'T…** " Mac gasped with the most shocked and serious sounding voice ever.

I slid the 3 giant cookies out on the table to show him.

"Cookie stop! You don't need this anymore." he held out his arms and shook his head at me.

"Yes I do! And what would I do with them if I didn't eat them?" I bossily snapped back at him.

"Save them for another day, so you can savour them another time. Trust me, it'll be worth it rather than getting sick!" Mac got more serious like he was a teacher teaching me in school.

"I CAN'T WAIT, I NEED THEM NOW!" I shoved 2 of them in my mouth, barely fitting them.

Mac watched in horror as I continued to chew them.

Soooooo good, mmmmmm. And, gone again! And I only had one cookie left. Ahhhh! I shoved the last one into my mouth trying my best to savour the taste. "Mmmmm." I licked my lips and swallowed it with an unexpected burp. "Excuse me. WHAT IN THE NAME OF SUGAR?" I realised I had already eaten them, but it happened so quickly. I didn't understand it. I needed more but I realised I had no more money. "Mac, please give me some more money so I can buy another one!" I desperately demanded to him.

"NO! You've had 5 cookies! 2 was already too much, I'm worried for you. You need to stop!" Mac refused to me with a worried and frustrated groan in his voice.

"I NEED ANOTHER ONE! GIVE ME THE MONEY ARFER!" I suddenly got all hacked off at Mac for him refusing at me. I was gonna have another cookie whether he liked it or not.

"NO! Too much sugar for you! I'm really scared and worried about you. No one has ever eaten that much sugar before." Mac continued to refuse, his tone getting more strict and worrisome.

"AAAARRRRGGG! I like, hate you so much right now!" I snapped at him as hard as I could. I had energy from all the sugar I had consumed. I didn't want anymore arguing. I just wanted him to give the money to me already. "I'M FINE, just GIVE IT!"

"You're fine right now, but trust me, you'll feel sick soon enough. Whether it's NOW or in an hour, it'll happen."

Right as Mac mentioned that, I felt a sudden loss of my appetite that was being replaced by nausea. "Uggghhhh." I moaned, my stomach growling back at me.

"See Cookie, it wasn't a good idea." Mac seemed to be less mad at me and more unexpectedly sympathetic for me.

"Why did I have to eat all those cookies?" I moaned again, my nausea getting even worse.

"Well now you know…" Mac told me, then suddenly did something I would never expect him to do ever. "Here, I'll take you home." he said in a sympathetic voice. I was thinking he would still be mad and not care, but he seemed to do the total opposite.

"Really?" I asked, my stomach growling again. I still felt nauseous inside like the cookies were having a battle with my stomach juices.

"Yes, you need to rest." Mac grabbed my hand and walked me.

I was losing my energy and strength, every step I took just made me feel even more sick. "I'm too sick to walk, arfer!" I moaned once more weakly.

Mac suddenly grabbed me by the sides and picked me up, holding me in his arms like a baby.

I stared at his face, which had a locked-on determined expression. "Thank you, I should've listened" I was weak and all I could do at that point was talk. Any other movements and I could get more sick.

"It's okay, what matters is that I get you home Cookie." Mac responded.

I couldn't believe he actually had the guts to still care for me even after how mean I was to him. I tried my best to smile at him, but all I could do was a mixed weak half-smile.

"And don't worry about me, my muscles are strong to carry you." Mac quickly noted at me.

"Okay." I said as I closed my eyes in his arms.

Mac really was a true friend.


End file.
